


Five Souvenirs Dixie Took Home With Her From China

by Missy



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: China, Gen, Making Friends, Memories, Travel, Wordcount: 100-500, making memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin!





	Five Souvenirs Dixie Took Home With Her From China

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



**1: A sack of rice, fragrant and sweet.** Her guide told her during the first month of their journey that she should hold tight to the supply bag, as it was supposed to provide her with sweet dreams when pressed beneath her pillow – and in an emergency or disaster sustenance. 

“Are you serious?”

He smiled thinly. “Miss Dixie, I never joke when it comes to keeping the people in my charge alive.”

She made a note and slept with the little sack of rice under her pillow every single night. 

 

**2: A small doll given to her by a lovely girl in pale pink silk robes, who’d come to the Imperial Opera to hear her sing.**

“She was my sister’s,” the girl explained, turning it over gently into Dixie's keeping. “She’s moved out to live with her husband, and I am supposed to take it to the altar for Girls’ Day.” She gently ran the tips of her fingers over the delicate arms of the doll, sadly shaking her head. “But I couldn’t watch something so beautiful go to waste, just because my sister grew up. Her name is Mei Lin, I hope she’ll keep you good company on your trip.”

“Sweetheart,” Dixie said, “I promise I’ll carry Mei Lin with me from the North Pole to the South.

And it was a promise she intended on keeping always.

 

 **3: A letter from Brisco, detailing his exploits back in the States** – including the fact that he’s now a marshal for the US government, that he’d nearly died at least once – but he’d nearly gone down thinking of her, which would hopefully quell her anger. 

Brisco knew Dixie and yet didn’t know Dixie, for she spent three days of the tour glowering at him in absentia, going from banquet to opera house to tour to performance, furious that he had put himself through such danger, livid that he’d ever HAVE to ‘go down thinking of her’. 

She considered avoiding answering him. Then he sent her a daguerreotype: he and Bowler, awkwardly posed together, their badges shining. 

With a sigh, she lifted her pen, and the words poured out.

 

**4: A five fen coin, minted in copper, with Dixie’s face on the bass relief.**

The emperor handed her the small token as she prepared to board the ship. Her own golden visage stared right up at her, curiously, almost knowingly, and Dixie folded it carefully in her palm, pressed it close to her breast.

 

It would look fine next to the peso in her desk drawer. 

 

 

**5: A tea cup, chipped at the rim.**

It was only chipped because she’d been forced to throw it at a wannabe kidnapper, who’d been trying to drag her off for ransom from the Emperor himself, who apparently had been holding a jade flute that had belonged to the man’s family for centuries, a flute that only the most delicate and intelligent of women could play with success.

But that was a tale for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> One more treat for you! Hope you like this!


End file.
